Property of Elwin Lepellier, Please, Don't Open
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Just a little journal
1. Chapter 1

**English project: Write five journal entries from another character's point of view****So basically I got asked to write fanfiction for a grade...**

* * *

_Tuesday—_

_We were supposed to play badminton today, which I quite enjoy. It's not so much about strength, unlike football which terrifies me. Of course, things never seem to work out for me. Now, I can fully respect that other boys don't share my opinion of what's fun, but sometimes I just can't stand it._

_Okay, maybe a better explanation is in order. I know I don't really have the social standing rights to discriminate, but I don't really like Phineas at all. First is his name, Phineas. It just commands respect and attention. If fact, every boy's name at Devon calls for some amount of honorable recognition, Gene, Finny, Brinker, Chet, Bobby, every single one except mine. Elwin has a distinctly more feminine sound. I suppose I'm the closest thing this school has to a girl. Secondly, Finny's got this smugness around him, and everyone's always so interested in what he's doing and what he has to say. He always finds a way to get out of whatever doesn't suit his fancy. Case in point, today, rather than play badminton, Finny makes up a completely nonsensical game, and since no one ever speaks up against him, everyone played it._

_All the other guys start running through the woods. I stood there for a minute, staring off in the direction of the nets and still clasping a racquet. I couldn't go play by myself; badminton isn't a solitary game. Someone in the woods yelled "Blitzball!" It called me. Setting my racquet in the grass with a sigh and letting the notion of a nice easy game of badminton fade away, I jogged into the woods following the brutish sounds of grunting and shouting._

_I found them all standing in a huddle around Phineas and Gene. They were arguing about something then everyone started running again, so I followed. I stopped paying attention and stared up at the sky. It was an unusually bright blue today and shone behind the leaves of the trees. Someone called Leper and I snapped back; there was a medicine ball flying at my head. It landed in my hands, my knees buckled, and I immediately dropped it with a thud before skittering back proclaiming my first thought, that I didn't want it. My second thought, which came after Finny started explaining a rule I had apparently just invented, was that this game was stupid. The ball was given back to Gene, and he complained that no one else had had it except for him. I felt a bit guilty after hearing that; I'd had the ball for a split second, but preformed a 'Lepellier Refusal.' I couldn't help but feel that that put more space between Gene and me than there already was._

—_Elwin_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thursday—_

_I'm going to do it. I wrote that yesterday and never stopped thinking it. I'm going to jump out of that tree if it is the last thing I do. Well, I can't do that anymore because Finny fell out the tree. I approached him after dinner when he wasn't with Gene and told him I wanted to. He left to get Gene, and I went to the tree. I was sure if I did this then Gene and I could be better friends. Is that so much to ask for, Fate? Is it?_

_They showed up late. The look on Gene's face slightly indicated that they had had an argument and Gene seemed ready to drown Phineas or perform some other type of brutal bodily harm to him. Finny didn't show this in his expression at all; he was just happy, like always. I started to lose hope in myself. I didn't want to jump from the tree anymore. I didn't want to be there anymore. I could feel something bad was going to happen._

_I watched Gene climb the tree and shaded my eyes as he reached the top. The sunlight glowed around the two of them, creating a fascinating silhouetted scene. Phineas encouraged Gene to come farther out on the limb. It didn't look like it would hold their combined weight. Gene seemed to know this. I saw his shape bend a bit, probably testing the branch, and a wave of movement went through the limb. It all happened so fast. _

_My eyes went to the ground when I heard a thud. Phineas had hit the ground. I stared at him, every feeling of dislike I'd ever had was gone. He was suddenly just another human being, injured on the ground. The sound of Gene hitting the water came as a surprise to me for some reason. I suddenly had a feeling that that could have been me._

—_Elwin_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sunday—_

_I've been waiting all fall for the snow to come, but I really didn't expect it this soon. I wonder how much snow fell at home, probably more than here at Devon that's for sure. I went skiing yesterday for the first time this year, apparently there was some sort of shoveling volunteer work I should have signed up for, but I never remember hearing about it from anyone until Gene told me. He tried to suggest I do downhill skiing; it's almost laughable. I was obliged to reeducate him on the matter that it was an abomination in the rush to have to get somewhere with skiing. Sometimes I just think Gene's not right in the head even since he caused Phineas' fall, which no one else seems too shocked by. I don't think any of them know. _

_It was a wonderful day of touring around the woods, and I found the dam but not the beaver. Either way, it was one of the best days I've had in quite a while. I haven't had the chance to develop my pictures yet, but once I do, I'll put a couple of them in here._

_The volunteers must have gotten back not long after I did because Gene and Brinker met me while I was headed to my dormitory. I couldn't help but notice that Gene seemed to defend me. He didn't let me speak for myself. Brinker spoke to Gene, asking him questions that related directly to me, the whole time although I was right next to them, and he could very well have asked me personally. Once I did take the chance myself and explain that the dam was made by beavers, Brinker muttered something about a world war and beaver dam photographers. I told him I never actually saw the beaver, and he acted with mock interest, sort of flamboyantly. I'm fully aware that Brinker doesn't like me, no one does, but he doesn't have to act like an idiot, pretending that everything I say is the simplest, most obvious statement ever made. I have to respect Gene for wanting to protect me especially when he led Brinker away rather than speaking to me anymore. I'd almost forgotten that they'd been working all day, which was probably why Gene was so careful with having Brinker not speak to me. When I tried to ask about it, Brinker jumped in barking about how wonderful it was. It was another jab at me, I'm sure, but so what if I had a good time today and he chose to shovel. If he can't see the pleasure of a day in the snowy woods, Brinker can keep it to himself._

—_Elwin_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sunday—_

_It was wonderful to leave the army. That place was a deathtrap, would have died. I couldn't go back to school, so I came here. It's easy to guess that no one was really happy to see me. I felt this almost crippling loneliness sometimes. I needed someone to talk to, to see someone again. I needed Gene._

_I sent him a telegram yesterday, signed as his 'best friend.' If that didn't instill a little guilt in his heart, I don't know what would. I was glad to see he actually showed up, rather slowly, around ten-ish. Gene acted weird around me, like he kept trying to break tension that wasn't there. Then he had the nerve to bring up my mother, like he was trying to make some kind of joke. Gene didn't seem to realize the level of essentiality that escaping had needed. He thought they'd actually let me go or that I was some type of spy or some nonsense all those other little boys at Devon probably thought. That's all they were, immature, naïve boys. Gene seemed to think the army was normal. I guess ignorance really is bliss._

_I'm sure Gene didn't expect that I'd be so changed. Shock was written on his face all over his face. It didn't take long for his savagery to take over. All it took was mentioning Finny and Gene's hand in ruining his life. I hit the floor laughing. Of course, that brought Ma in, and Gene suddenly became the most apologetic person I've ever seen. That was the Gene I'd wanted to see. I was glad to see him stay after my invitation for lunch, more guilt probably._

_I don't think I've ever seen Gene eat so much, but I could tell it made Ma happy that someone in the house would eat. I wouldn't because it still looked to me like the scraps and slop the army tried to feed its recruits. He'd do great in the army. Gene always swallowed whatever was put in front of him._

_Ma suggested we go out for a walk. She didn't want Gene in the house, I could tell. It was nice outside, and I was trying to enjoy myself, but he kept bringing up the army to the point where I wanted to kick him down the hill. I made some sort of crack about being nervous in service or something, and Gene acted like it was the funniest damn he ever heard. Then, even worse than talking about the army, Gene brought up Brinker. One thing led to another, my own mind betrayed me, incurring images of Brinker dressed as a woman. Far away, I could hear Gene yelling my name. Not my real name. The nickname that had been forced on me the moment I entered Devon._

_I started talking, but I'm not quite sure what about. I stared at Gene. He face changed from his own, to Brinker, to Finny, to the corporal at the Reception Center, to my mother, father, and finally I stared myself in the face. I looked horrible. Gene yelled something in the back of my mind, but I'd stopped listening._

_Next thing I knew, he'd run away._

—_Elwin _


	5. Chapter 5

_Tuesday—_

_I came back to Devon. I couldn't handle another day at home with no one but my parents. No one at school could be relied upon, least of all Gene. He wasn't my friend in the least anymore. I'd stayed mainly in Mr. Carhart's office to avoid being seen, but I'd left to hear the chapel service. I needed a bit of God to help me, and Finny saw me. He could be trusted though and probably wouldn't tell anyone, except Gene, but who cares if Gene knew. I sure as hell didn't._

_A couple of boy came to get me in the night. They said I was needed for something involving Phineas. I'd had a bit of a pity for Finny ever since his accident. He was looking well when I came into the assembly hall, if a bit worried. Brinker stood next to him. I didn't see Gene anywhere in this immediate vicinity but didn't look around for him. I asked Finny what I could do, but it was obvious Brinker was in charge here. He always had to be in charge. He asked me a question; I explained, then I heard Gene's voice say something, but I didn't turn to look._

_Brinker kept talking, draining me for details. I explained what I'd seen, the silhouettes, the tree, the sun. He cut in asking for things that should have been obvious to anyone listening. He'd never been this interested any other time I spoke. I sort of wanted to punch him over the short space that separated us. He asked about who was ahead on the branch. I knew it was Finny; he was always the first one when it came to him and Gene, but I said I didn't know because it would drive Brinker out of his mind not to know. This was important to him, and to me because I had everything he wanted. I answered dully and simply to the rest of his questions, saying they moved like an engine. Oh, the look on Brinker's face! I led them in circles talking about that stupid engine until someone spoke over me. I assumed my turn was over until Brinker queried me again. He'd never said more than ten words to me before and now I was suddenly the most interesting thing on earth. Brinker didn't want to talk to me at all; he just wanted to know every damned thing about that stupid accident. His obsession upset Phineas to the point of running from the room. Then he fell down the stairs._

_I heard Finny died, which is quite a shame. He didn't deserve to die, I don't think. I'm quite sure what to do now. Staying at Devon is probably a wise choice. I can just wait for the war to come get if it needs me, but I'll just stay alone, continuing my life as a leper._

—_Leper_


End file.
